This invention relates to a telephone automatic answering device which is operable in such a manner that when a calling signal is received over a telephone line, the device places the line in a communicable state, sends out a previously recorded message to the calling subscriber, and then records the subscriber's message on another tape. The invention more specifically relates to a type of automatic telephone answering device which rewinds the latter tape when specific remote control signals are received over a telephone line, and reproduces the message recorded thereon.
It is apparent that the utility of an automatic telephone answering device can be improved by the provision of means for controlling the message recording tape from a remote position, and by provision of a means permitting the subscriber to hear the recorded messages over the telephone line. However, in the conventional remote control device of this type, it has been a common practice to rewind the message recording tape to its initial starting position and to reproduce the recorded messages thereon each time a specific remote control signal is received. Thus, a subscriber who wants to hear the latest messages recorded is obliged to hear all recorded messages, including those already heard.
Furthermore, the conventional remote controlling practice has required a continuous reception of the remote control signal for a comparatively long period, thus occupying the telephone line for the corresponding duration of time.